Barcus Crisis
The 'Barcus Crisis '''was a conflict between several parties and terrorist Barcus Skywalker. Skywalker committed several acts of terrorism against the Republic, driving a team of individuals to join together and defeat him, with the help of the Alderellian Resistance, the remaining CONA forces, and Ayclix. Leadup CONA After the Corellia Blockade, Barcus Skywalker was imprisoned by the Republic for several years. Skywalker escaped and began to take partial control of CONA, the group made by Breha Organa to go against the CISIA, in the shadows. He manipulated/collaborated with (unknown) Anevan Organa to split off from CONA and attack the capital of the CISIA, Etti IV. Death of Bail Antilles Under Barcus' eye, CONA grew and did several strikes against the CISIA, until CONA was leaked to Kalan Jalvere, driving Chancellor Bail Antilles to commit suicide. Afterwards, Jalvere and Breha Organa made a deal with each other involving the collapse of CONA. Much of CONA fell and several members were arrested, but General Barrik rounded up what was left of CONA, with Barcus Skywalker secretly watching over. Battle of Rakata Prime ''Main Article: Battle of Rakata Prime The remnants of CONA soon teamed up with Ottan Voriche and, unbeknownst to Barrik, Breha (secretly loyal to Republic), to attack the CISIA. This led to a large battle above Rakata Prime, where Barcus watched in the distance. When he saw that the battle was lost, he called for a retreat of the CONA ships. Shadow Threat The Mandalorian Argument Main Article: Mandalorian Argument '' After several months of waiting in the shadows, Barcus made another move against the Republic. He maniputed Mandalorian leader Kalad b'Solus into threatening the Republic, driving the Republic into a state of turmoil. Many senators and politicians suggested different ways to handle the threat. Then-Chancellor Kalan Jalvere was on his own mission, and thus was barely active during the argument, leaving Interim Chancellor Boolomi in charge. Attack on Alderaan ''Main Article: Destruction of Alderaan During a party on Alderaan, Barcus used the remaining kyber ships he had from Anevan Organa to annihilate Alderaan, destroying the planet. Most of the population died, and the survivors went to the Husk of Corellia, making "Alderellia." Breha, who had fled after the Battle of Rakata Prime, went to Alderellia to look after her people. After the attack, Barcus publicly revealed himself to the Republic. After Barcus' announcement, Director of the RSB Norin Arlos, who had been MIA, returned, feeling immense grief over Alderaan. Barcus' Attacks Attack on the RSB Headquarters Main Article: Bombing of the RSB Headquarters Some time later, Barcus' spy destroyed the headquarters of the Republic Security Bureau, taking with him a crystal that attracts rakghouls. However, Officer Juno Maila captured the culprit and sent him to a Republic hospital to await interrogation. Destruction of the Senate Building Main Article: Rakghoul Invasion of the Senate Building Barcus used the kyber crystal to attract rakghouls to the Senate Building. The monsters destroyed several senators and turned the building into chaos. Senator of Arlos, Kayve Arlos, barely escaped with Senator of Malastare Ledia Lediouno. Senator Pap and Senator Guion escaped as well. Norin and Juno made it to the roof, where Norin bombed the Senate Building to stop the rakghouls from spreading. Juno and the survivors escaped, but Norin went down in the explosion. After the attack, Breha Organa returned to Coruscant, where she was tried and imprisoned for her founding of CONA. Capture and Freedom of Barcus Skywalker Capture of Barcus Skywalker Main Article: Capture of Barcus Skywalker During the attack on the Senate Building, Barcus was analyzing the journal of Ottan Voriche, which he had obtained from the wreckage of the Battle of Rakata Prime. The journal led him to a space station deep in space, where he encountered elite Ohvaj called Praetorian Guards, who were guarding an old secret of Voriche's: a woman named the Chosen, who he had tortured into craziness. However, as Barcus arrived, a figure known as "The Rodian", the shadow-leader of Malastare, arrived as well, taking the Chosen and inviting Barcus onto his ship. As the ship rode, the Praetorians turned on Barcus on the Rodian's orders, capturing him and bringing him to Coruscant, where he was imprisoned by the Republic. However, the Rodian demanded that the Praetorians be his guards. Barcus is Freed and the Founding of the Chrysalis Main Article: Escape of Barcus Skywalker Meanwhile, on Barcus' fleet, "The Anew", the last of the Kavoan species that was allied with CONA, is wandering the ship. After intoxicating himself with Alderaanian wine, he passed out in the presence of Barcus' droid CV-757. Because of this, CV had a life debt for the Anew. Abusing this debt (although their friendship bloomed), the Anew made CV fly away from the fleet, first going to Morcanth (home-world of the Kavoans) for the Anew to bomb some land to let out of his anger, but when he realized the ship had no bombs, he directed the ship towards Coruscant instead. Some time after the capture of Barcus, now with a new chancellor, Kayve Arlos (Jalvere, and by extension Boolomi, had been voted out), it was time for Barcus' trial. On the way to the court, the Praetorians killed the Republic guards, loyal to Barcus on the orders of the Rodian. However, Republic ships shot the hyperdrive of Barcus' escape ship and it was almost captured. However, the Anew and CV arrived; Barcus got on their ship and they barely escaped into hyperspace. Barcus took the ship back to the space-station that the Chosen was on, claiming it as his capital ship and calling it the Chrysalis. He instructed the Anew and CV to stay upon it. The Anew did as told, although he felt unsure about where his loyalties lied. Juno's Investigation The Hospital Attack Main Article: Rakghoul Invasion of RSB Hospital After Norin's death, Juno, filled with feelings of confusion, went to the secret RSB hospital, where she interrogated the man behind the RSB HQ bombing. After some time, she was able to get out the name of the man who recruited the culprit: Kei'fran, who the culprit said would be on the Moons of Bogden. Before Juno could find out more, men of Barcus arrived with an elaborate plan of sneaking upon the space station, eventually getting in and releasing a gas that turned the inhabitants of the hospital into rakghouls. Juno navigated her way through the dark hospital with the survivors of the gas, outrunning and fighting rakghouls. By the time she made it out of the hospital, none of the survivors with her made it out and she ordered for the building to be destroyed. The Moons of Bogden Main Aritcle: RSB Investigation of Barcus Skywalker '' Taking the hint from the culprit, Juno investigated the Moons of Bogden. In a cantina, she discovered a man who said he knew one named Ecalp, who knew Kei'fran. The man took him to Ecalp then left, but Ecalp revealed that the man who had guided Juno was Kei'fran. Juno did not find Kei'fran but she did find a note from it, saying that she can try to find him by force or she can make a deal with him publically. After the mission, Juno sticks around them moons for some time, continuing her investigation. During this time, she is promoted to Director of the RSB. The Mando-Rak War ''Main Article: Mando-Rak War The presence of the Mandalorians, the force manipulated by Barcus, was still a threat. However, a large horde of rakghouls, led by the senator-turned-rakghoul Zafiel Snopps, attack the Mandalorians, causing chaos within Mandalore and declaring a state of emergency. The Galactic Games Main Article: Galactic Games During Juno's investigation, Cristophsis was organizing a series of entertainment called the Galactic Games. During one of the games, a fighter with a staff appeared, appearing brutal. However, when Barcus announces a bomb threat on the Games, it is this fighter who attempts to find the bomb. There is no bomb found, but the RSB, taking an interest in the man, follow him, finding that the real fighter was tied in a closet and that this person, who had also been found with ownership of a jetpack, had taken the identity of this fighter. They sent this information to Juno, who began to suspect that Norin may be alive, based off the jetpack and staff. Resistance Forms Banishment of the Anew On the Chrysalis, CV, who has been gradually warming up to the Anew, and the Anew himself, dwelled. The Anew, feeling like a slave once more, wanted to escape. CV followed him, and they almost got to the hyperdrive, but it turned out Barcus was waiting for them the entire time. Barcus exiled the the Anew to Mustafar, destroying CV's body, although CV was immediately implanted into a new body after the Anew was banished. PS. Around this time, Barcus is able to steal the clone army made for CONA. Murkhana Main Article: RSB Investigation of Murkhana Meanwhile, Barcus releases a made-up news source called "Barcus News", which Ledia Lediouno and the RSB are able to track to Murkhana. There, they find a woman who was encountered by the recruiter "Kei'fran", who had left a note for Juno. Ledia called Juno over, who read the note and saw that it contained coordinates to meet Kei'fran. Juno Confronts Barcus Main Article: Skirmish Aboard the Chrysalis Juno goes to the coordinates, which leads her to Kei'fran. She does not get much information however, because Kei'fran hails Barcus' fleet. Juno is brought to the Chrysalis, where she confronts Barcus face-to-face. Barcus orders her to be jailed, but in her cell she is met by CV, who explains that he needs to escape but he needs a pilot. The two make a daring escape, CV guiding Juno, who must destroy other Barcus droids, in the process. The two finally make it to the hangar, but CV's body is destroyed in the process. CV had told Juno to go to Mustafar, and she did as he said. Norin and Boof Ayclix Fiasco Main Article: Destruction of the Ayclix Headquarters Juno was right - Norin was in fact not dead. He had faked his death, believing that if everyone thought he was dead, he could go undercover and find Barcus easier. As he followed a lead that had turned cold, he was imprisoned by the Malastarian Crime Group Ayclix, led by the Dug Boof Panny. Boof, however, was being usurped by Ri Abelton, who had secretly conspired with the Rodian to hand over control of Ayclix in return for her getting power in the Malastarian Government. Boof suspected this, and tasked Norin with assassinating Ri. During the duel, Ri called forth the Rodian's reinforcements (AKA the Malastarian police), who bombed the building and overran it. Boof saved Norin and they escaped Malastare together. Boof, realizing he had just lost his entire organization, clung onto Norin's company. Norin did not agree until Boof revealed that he had once knew someone who encountered one of Barcus' recruiters and that he could take them there. Getting the Phoenix Main Article: Journey to Nar Shaddaa Norin demanded that he get his VCX ship back from Nar Shadaa, where he left it, before they went to look for this lead. They got back the ship, but spies of Ri Abelton planted a droid upon their ship. Boof Finds Himself Main Article: Journey to the Echospawn '' After their expedition to Nar Shaddaa, Norin and Boof went to the strange planet where Boof was raised to find the lead. They discover the spy droid; it was the droid Disky, who had served with Breha Organa in the Battle of Rakata Prime. Norin rewired the droid's programming, and he became a droid of Norin and Boof. Boof walked through his old house as Norin stayed on the ship, the memories of his daughter Ayla (who had died from illness) filling his mind. He had a "hallucination" of an old man, the "lead", which was actually just a reflection of himself. In this moment, he was able to finally move on from his past, returning to Norin's ship with the information of where the recruiter, "Kei'fran", was: Murkhana. Meeting Asher ''Main Article: Skirmish Aboard the Bouthbire Fleet Boof, Norin, and Disky left the strange planet, but the Phoenix's ''hyperdrive was shot. Boof called his old colleague Livos Foul, who arrived with his fleet and took the trio in. However, Foul, in a crazed state, summoned purrgil to the fleet and almost killed Boof and Norin, but another worker onboard, Velda Kiff, saved them and put them aboard her ship. After the fiasco, Kiff let them go on their merry way (fixing their hyperdrive as well), giving them a purrgil named Asher, who could work as a back-up hyperdrive for the ''Phoenix. Murkhana and Interrogating "Kei'fran" Main Article: Skirmish on Murkhana Norin, Boof, Asher, and Disky descended upon Murkhana. Boof soon found Kei'fran, and abruptly attacked him. He knocked the recruiter out, putting him aboard the Phoenix ''as they launched into the air. Murkhanan police saw this happen and chased them. Asher made the chase even more chaotic as he demolished Murkhana buildings. Norin had a moment of connecting with the whale and bringing him back towards the ship, but the whale destroyed their new hyperdrive as he did. Norin, however, used Asher as a back-up hyperdrive, and they escaped Murkhana. In hyperspace, they interrogated Kei'fran, with the recruiter revealing that he heard that Barcus had an outpost on Ilum. Norin sets course for Ilum, feeling confused in his own thoughts (for more expansion on characters' arcs and feelings, read the threads). Skirmish Aboard the ''Patronizer Main Article: Skirmish Aboard the Patronizer It appeared that, although Disky's loyalty circuit was change, he had still been implanted with a tracker. As soon as Asher got tired and fell out of hyperspace, Ri's forces arrived, using a tractor beam to bring the Phoenix ''into an Ayclix (now rebranded Abelton Confederation) capital ship called the ''Patronizer. As the ship was brought into the hangar, soldiers entered but they were defeated by Boof, Norin and Disky (Asher was disconnected from the ship and floated outside.) However, they were attacked and stunned by Kei'fran. "The Chosen", the woman taken by the Rodian and put into high-command (and thus, was allied with the Abelton Confederation), entered the ship, ordering men to take Kei'fran and send him to some planet below. She fought Norin and Boof, who knocked her out before putting on the disguises of soldiers. They went further into the ship, attempting to find a way to take off the tractor beam. They had to part ways to fit with their disguised-personas, leaving Norin to be alone with Ri herself while Boof ran off to deactivate the tractor beam. Ri quickly discovered who he really was, taking an elevator down to the tractor beam area and hailing soldiers to fight Norin. In the control room (where the tractor beam controls were), Boof confronted Ri. He deactivated the tractor beam and set off a bomb at the same time Asher attacked the Patronizer. ''These two blows crippled the ship and made Ri horribly injured. Boof escaped, taking the elevator back up to Norin. The two of them made their way to the hangar, where Norin knew the ''Phoenix ''was likely destroyed, and that he would have to let go of it. He made his way to one of Ri's shuttles and escaped. Boof, however, didn't made it due to rubble blocking his way, and Norin and Asher were the only ones who made it out. Norin, devastated, continued his trip to Ilum. Juno, The Anew, and CV Mustafar ''Main Article: Rescue of Duro Ark Meanwhile, the Anew wandered Mustafar, finding the ancient, now Trade Federation-owned prison known as the Citadel. He found the former senator of the Trade Federation Duro Ark in a cave and stayed with him for a short while there, feeling devastated over losing CV. CV's New Body On their escape ship, Juno tried to fix CV up, but could not. Instead, she stopped by at a nearby planet, buying CV a new body (an HK-series). She implants CV's programming into the body and the duo soon arrive at Mustafar. Reuniting with the Anew and New Plans On Mustafar, they soon find the Anew and Ark. The Anew was relieved, thinking CV had died. They leave the planet and drop Duro Ark off at Akiva. They then contemplated their next step. The Anew recalled something he had heard of a rumor of during his time in Barcus' fleet: an outpost at Ilum. Taking this as a lead, the three of them set course for Ilum. Skirmish at Ilum Main Article: Republic Mission to Ilum During the adventures of Boof, Norin, Juno, et al, Ledia Lediouno visited Breha Organa, who was in her prison cell. Ledia felt Breha, who had co-created CONA itself, must know some things about Barcus. Breha said she did indeed know where they may find information about him. Ledia convinced the Judicial Council to let them go on a mission to wherever Breha was proposing to help defeat Barcus, then Breha could return to finish her sentence. Breha's information was none other than the Ilum outpost. An RSB Colonel, Ledia, and Breha went to Ilum, sneaking their way through the outpost. However, the RSB Colonel was revealed to be Kore, an Ohvaj (species of elite mercenaries, assassins, and spies). In this moment he revealed that Ledia was an Ohvaj as well. All this chaos came to a head when Barcus' droids attacked. Kore escaped and Ledia and Breha managed to get information from the outpost. However, droids began to surround them. The droids were then shot off by none other than Norin Arlos, who had arrived on the planet. The trio, with the information from the outpost, began to exit the facility. Ledia revealed her story to Breha: that she was an Ohvaj with a larger heart than most, who wanted to move away from those ways (Main Article: Ledia). They got back to Ledia's ship, but it had been stolen by Kore. Norin's ship had crashed, and Asher was tired. However, just then, Juno's ship appeared out of hyperspace, landing. Juno and Norin reunited, and the six of them (Juno, the Anew, CV, Norin, Breha, Ledia) went into Juno's ship to see what the information held. The information revealed that Barcus was planning an attack on Alderellia. The "team" set up to thwart Barcus' plan, moving their necessary supplies to one ship, attaching Asher, and coming up with a loose plan involving CV being his old Barcus-droid self. To do that, they patched up CV's original body. Breha decided that she would come to the fray of the battle a bit later, and the rest of them set off with Asher, en route to Alderellia. Category:Conflict